Attention please!
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Hari-hari pertama kuliahnya dimulai dengan hal paling tidak adil yang bisa terjadi di dunia, bahkan setelah orang itu datang ke hadapan Zenitsu. College!AU [#MonthlyFFA #Collegetober]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Agatsuma Zenitsu, Uzui Tengen,

**.**

**Attention please!**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Setahu Zenitsu sistem perpeloncoan dalam acara orientasi pendatang baru sudah dihapuskan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi nyatanya sekarang—sudah seminggu ini, dirinya resmi menjadi mahasiswa tahun pertama, hampir setiap hari sistem yang harusnya sudah musnah dari daftar kegiatan masih saja menjadi _main play_ para senior.

Kalung-kalungan aneh, hukuman-hukuman tidak masuk akal, juga tugas-tugas yang jauh lebih tidak masuk akal lagi. Baru seminggu menjadi bagian dari fakultasnya Zenitsu menyesal memilih tempat ini, harusnya dia pilih tempat yang jauh lebih lembut dari fakultasnya ini. Sudah begitu walaupun perempuan-perempuan di fakultas ini cantik, mereka jauh lebih kasar dari para laki-laki.

"Oi, yang belakang sendiri, jangan bengong!" Satu tegusan mengarah padanya lagi. Dua senior yang bertugas untuk memandu kelompoknya seperti hobi sekali menjadikan Zenitsu sebagai sasaran omel. Dirinya tidak melakukan apapun dianggap salah, kalau melakukan sesuatu juga salah.

Shinazugawa Sanemi dan Kocho Shinobu, duo paling menakutkan dari sekian nama senior yang mengorientasi tahun ini, yang sial sungguh sial, duo itu bertugas untuk mengorientasi kelompoknya. Sudah begitu mereka sangat pilih kasih. Pada adik mereka masing-masing, mereka sangat baik, hampir tidak pernah menghukum. Kecuali hukuman yang bersifat kelompok, Shinazugawa Genya dan Tsuyuri Kanao hampir tidak pernah kena hukuman lain.

Sudah begitu Tanjiro yang harusnya satu kelompok dengan Zenitsu sudah pindah ke kelompok lain yang diorientasi oleh Tomioka Giyuu dan Rengoku Kyojuro tiga hari lalu—jangan tanyakan kenapa, alasannya hampir sama dengan kasus Genya dan Kanao. Tanjiro itu adik kelas Giyuu dulu dan sepupu Kyojuro, jelas dia langsung diselamatkan setelah sistem perpeloncoan ini mulai bekerja.

Satu-satunya teman seperjuangannya hanya tinggal Inosuke, tapi percuma, anak itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kalau dirinya sedang dicurangi sana-sini oleh para senior. Semua hukuman dia terima dengan senang hati, bahkan terbilang bahagia. Sampai Shinobu dan Sanemi bosan menghukum anak itu.

Benar-benar tidak adil, kan?

"..tch, iblis!"

"Hm, kau bilang apa tadi?" Kaget. Rasanya tadi dia mengumpat hampir tidak bersuara, tapi satu orang baru saja bergabung dengan duo senior iblisnya tiba-tiba saja melirik pada Zenitsu. Tersenyum tipis dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Satu peringatan langsung terdengar dalam kepalanya. Orang yang baru saja datang itu berbahaya. "Kau yang di belakang sendiri, sini maju."

"Kenapa diam saja? Uzui memintamu untuk maju." Takut dengan tatapan mata Shinobu, mau tidak mau akhirnya Zenitsu memilih maju, menghadap ketiga seniornya.

Orang baru itu maju satu langkah, menyejajari Zenitsu. Dilihat dari dekat Zenitsu sedikit kesal harus mengakui kalau senior yang satu ini cukup tampan, sudah begitu tinggi dan postur badanya bagus pula. "Namaku Uzui Tengen. Mulai besok menggantikan Sanemi, aku yang akan mengorientasi kalian." Katanya pada semua anak yang ada di belakang Zenitsu sebelum akhirnya dia melirik sambil tersenyum pada Zenitsu. "Nah, siapa namamu?"

"A-Agatsuma Zenitsu."

"Baiklah, Zenitsu. Kau punya keluhan?"

Kepalanya langsung menggeleng cepat. Hatinya punya banyak keluhan, tapi bibirnya terlalu takut untuk mengatakan semua keluhan itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan di bekalang tadi."

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kaget saat diteriaki."

"Hm~" satu pundak Zenitsu ditepuk, tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetap membuat takut. "Baiklah, kau memang yang terbaik. Aku suka padamu. Kau boleh kembali pada tempatmu kalau begitu."

"Huh?"

Senior yang berdiri di depannya itu masih memasang senyum yang sama. Zenitsu jadi tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Uzui Tengen inginkan. Tapi baru kali ini dirinya lepas dari hukuman senior, kalau Sanemi atau Shinobu yang memanggilnya maju tadi mungkin akan berakhir lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali atau _push-up_ seratus kali. Paling parah, mereka akan memaksa Zenitsu untuk _stand up comedy_ dengan teman-teman yang dilarang tertawa.

"Kenapa diam saja? Uzui sudah menyuruhmu kembali ke tempat." Lagi tatapan menyeramkan Shinobu membuatnya menurut.

"Ah, baik." Balik kanan, dirinya langsung berjalan menuju barisan paling belakang lagi. Duduk di posisinya tadi. Mendengarkan celotehan Uzui Tengen yang masih bertahan dengan perkenalan diri dan menjelaskan alasan dirinya bertukar tempat dengan Sanemi. Senior satu itu mencoba untuk terus melucu, menghibur semua junior yang ada di kelompok ini, dan terus menerus melibatkan nama Zenitsu.

Dikit-dikit, "Zenitsu."

Sebentar-sebentar, "Bagaimana, Zenitsu?"

Atau tiba-tiba, "Kan, Zenitsu?"

Dia benar-benar membuat Zenitsu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian pada hal lain barang sedetik, salah-salah kalau sampai tidak dengar bisa berabe soalnya, dan Zenitsu tidak ingin kena hukuman. Setidaknya ia ingin satu hari saja lepas dari hukuman para senior gila itu.

Diujung perkenalan diri yang panjanganya bukan main itu si Uzui Tengen itu menutup dengan kalimat, "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk orientasi kalian besok, dan tidak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi, Zenitsu." Kemudian berjalan ke arah belakang barisan, lebih tepatnya ke arah Zenitsu duduk.

Tanpa memerdulikan pandangan Sanemi, Shinobu dan junior lainnya, Uzui Tengen tetap mendekat, kemudian memberikan satu gulungan kertas pada Zenitsu masih sambil mempertahankan senyum yang sama. "Itu hukuman untukmu dan sampai nanti, Zenitsu." Dia melambai pada yang lain juga setelah itu.

Baru setelah sosok aneh itu hilang dari pandangan, Zenitsu memberanikan diri untuk membuka gulungan kertas yang dia terima. Kaget bukan main dengan isinya, dan releks langsung menyembunyikannya dari teman-teman yang penasaran dan ingin ikut melihat isinya.

Sanemi langsung memperingati yang lain untuk tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka. "Kau sudah baca, kan?" Zenitsu menganggu. "Ikuti apa yang tertulis di sana kalau kau ingin hidupmu tenang selama orientasi dengan Uzui."

Shinobu di samping Sanemi terkekeh dan menambahkan. "Begitu-begitu Uzui termasuk baik, loh. Apa lagi kalau dia sudah menandai seseorang."

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebat keras. Bingung dan ketakutan. Tidak paham juga sebenarnya niat dari si Uzui Tengen itu apa.

Zenitsu memang ingin tenang menjalani sisa masa orientasinya. Tapi kalau harus mengikuti apa yang tertulis di gulungan itu juga tidak mau.

"..sst-sst." Inosuke yang ada di depannya sedikit mundur dan menoleh. "Kau dapat hukuman apa?"

Kanao dan Genya yang ada di samping mereka juga ikut menoleh. Sama-sama penasan dengan isi gulungan yang Zenitsu terima. Tapi tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan pada mereka tentang isinya. Tidak-tidak, isinya terlalu berbahaya untuk yang lain ketahui.

Zenitsu mungkin akan memberitahu yang lain kalau saja isinya tidak seperti ini:

—_**Aku suka padamu**_

_**Pulang nanti kita kencan**_

_**Aku tunggu di parkiran Gedung Rektorat jam 4**_

_**Uzui Tengen**__**—**_

_**ps. Jangan coba-coba kabur**_

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**11:46 16/10/2019**

Hay-hay, aku anak baru di Fandom ini~

Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya ya, kakak-kakak sekalian.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejak.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~


End file.
